Young Vampire
by Dominoes21
Summary: Jaime meets a new friend . Oc!
1. Chapter 1

**(****Jamie's POV****)**

I was on a run when I first saw her in Anderson Park. It was about 12:30 in the morning the only light out was the bright white glow coming from my iPod. When suddenly I saw a flash of black and a quick whiff of perfume the sweet aroma of gardenias

She stopped cold in front of me grinning ear to ear, her shiny black hair draped across her shoulders she grabbed my iPod from my hand and whispered "Come and get it Blue" as she ran away she was fast almost as faster than Bart.

We ran to the other side of the park I stopped to catch my breath. Scarab demanded I run more because I couldn't get beaten especially by a female.

"Tired?" she said from behind me making my heart stop for a good 7 seconds.

"Who…are…you?" I said between pants.

"Depends on who's asking, sugar." She said tossing my iPod in her hands

"Blue Beetle is!"I said deepening my voice.

"Why didn't you just say so in that case I'm Natalia Prince,vampire." she said extending her hand and flashing long pearly white...fangs.

I shook her hand only to realize how cold it was.

* * *

There it is my lovelies my new maybe story.I'm not sure if I should continue or not comment plz!:))


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" I said pulling my hand back from the cold shock.

"Sorry, I don't shake a lot of human hands." She said rubbing her hands together and smiling a cynical smile. I wondered if her ruby lips were as cold as her hands.

"Want to find out?" she said interrupting my train of thought "I read your mind." She said before I could say anything.

"Sure" I said as she leaned in and kissed me softly, biting my bottom lip before pulling back. It was epic.

"Are they?" She asked playing with her long black hair.

"What?" I asked still stunned from the kiss.

She giggled "My lips, Jaime, are they cold?"

"No they are amazing!How did you-oh yeah mid reading." I said blushing.

"Well I like your lips too. I have to go, though." She said turning around kissing my cheek.

"Wait," I said grabbing her arm "When can I see you again?"

"Next time the sun goes down." She said "Oh, wait. Are you part of that Junior Justice League?"

"Young Justice? Yes. Why?"

"Tell Nightwing that I said hi." She said gripping my collar and kissing me.

"B-bye…"I mumbled before she zoomed away.

I looked up the sun was beginning to rise. I hid behind a bush and transformed into Blue Beetle so I could fly to the cave I was much too tired to walk. When I got there I was treated to the sight of M'gann and Conner enjoying each other's company I gagged. But got over my disgust to find Nightwing I wanted to know how he knew Natalia I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me.

I walked into the waterfall room, where of course, Nightwing was sitting reading.

"Hey, Nightwing can I talk to you really quick?" I asked smiling awkwardly.

"Sure Jaime" he said facing me.

"Do you know a girl named Natalia?" I asked looking at him.

"Jaime is it possible you could be a bit more specific?" he said laughing.

"Jet black hair, purplish eyes, and _very_ fair skin." he looked at me puzzled.

I leaned in closer and whispered "She's a Vampire."

His eyes got as big as quarters and his skin got paler than Natalia.

"Nightwing?" I asked breaking the silence that had entered the room.

"Jaime trust me man that girl is one thing only. TROUBLE. She may seem fine but she is toxic." he said looking off into space.


	3. Chapter 3

"Earth to Nightwing." I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" he said blinking vigorously.

"I said how you know Natalia." I said looking at the bird pattern on his chest.

He sighed and ran his hands through his black hair "It was a couple months after Zantanna and I broke it off. I guess during high school I always liked Natalia she was so different. She and Artemis were close and she had a party after graduation and she told Artemis to invite me. We partied hard, and when everyone passed out we talked for hours and talking led to kissing and kissing led to other things… when we woke up we agreed that we enjoyed the events of the previous night, we weredating for a month when she asked me about being Nightwing, and…" he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Dude, and...What?" I asked shaking with anticipation.

"One day I saw her drinking a guy's blood. I was scared and an idiot so I broke up with her. That was the last time I saw her."

"Oh, wow, man." I said not quite sure what else to say.

"Yeah." He said looking away again.

I left something about his story made my chest ache I felt like puking.

* * *

"Jaime, are you okay?" Cassie said from behind me.

"Yeah Cass, I'm fine." I said smiling at the pretty blonde.

"Whatevs" she said smiling and flipping her hair..

"Whatevs?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying something new."

"Oh, well you should drop it." I said.

"Why?"

"You sound like a dumb blonde."

"Excuse me?" She said getting closer.

" .DUMB." I said walking out the ,I thought I am a jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

I tapped my foot nervously and I began to wonder if Natalia was going to show up or not. If she did show what would I say to her?_ Hey how is Nightwing in the sack _or pretend like I knew nothing I could do that. I took my Giants cap off to fix my brown hair.

"Peek-a-boo!" Natalia said from behind me I turned around and saw Natalia standing in front of me with her black hair tied into a big, messy bun tied with a lime green bow, a well-worn Ramones tee-shirt, dark skinny jeans and red and black high tops she was carrying an umbrella to shield her from the setting sun.

"What's up?" I said putting my cap back on.

"Not much," she said sniffing the air.

"Wow, do I sweat that much?" I said smiling.

"No it's not you…it's…foxes." she said giggling "Do you want to see them?"

"Sure…"I muttered.

She grabbed my hand and ran me there vampire speed. When we finally stopped I felt my last 3 meals wonder up my throat.

Natalia was staring at my vomit like it was a flying pig.

"What? You've never seen puke?" I said.

"No, well not like that I've seen vampire vomit but only once…"she said quietly.

"Vampires only puke once?" I said in disbelief.

"Only if your body neglects the change."

"Change?"

"From fledgling to full vampire it happens when your your body neglects the change it's terrible, you start to cough, then you itch like crazy and you throw up a lot then you die just like that." She said with a cold edge to her voice.

"Where are the foxes?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Over here" she said grabbing my hand with her icy one and leading me over to a fox den. "Cute, huh?"

"Not as cute as you." I said kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia broke the kiss and stepped backwards covering her mouth with her hand.

"Jaime, run!" she said turning away.

"Are you-?"

"GO!" she screamed removing her hand from her mouth showing snowy white fangs.

"No, I wanna help you." I said halfheartedly.

"Then leave! You're triggering my bloodlust!" she said her pupils turning bloody red.

"Then drink my blood." I said moving towards her. She looked at me, like I was a big slice of Red Velvet licking her lips.

"No!" she said shaking her head vigorously.

"Nat, it's okay just do it."

She nodded and sighed. "It may hurt," she said getting to my neck.

She touched my neck with her fangs. I could feel her icy breath on my neck, and she slowly punctured my skin, I felt my skin rip off, as she drank my blood I began to feel woozy.

"Jaime? Are you okay?" Natalia asked helping me sit on a rock and gently wiping excess blood off my neck with her sleeve.

I knew I was supposed to answer but I had no idea what to say so I just looked into her eyes which oddly resembled the color of Harold's crayon.

"Jaime?" she said kneeling down meeting me face-to-face. She looked blankly into my eyes and I felt the sensation of worms wiggling through my brain. The last 5 minutes replayed in my head. The wormy feeling was suddenly gone.

"I-I'm f-fine just a little woozy." I said trying to stand up but falling on top Natalia instead.

"I'll drive you home." She said from underneath me.

"One second," I said kissing her.

"Jaime," she said giggling "The moon is coming out."

"So?"

"That means I have to get home before my folks freak and that's much more of a thing when you a vampire."

"Fine" I said getting up and helping her to her feet.

"Ready?" she said grabbing my hand and running to her car.

"Nice ride." I said admiring her 1998 Ford Mustang.

"Thanks" she said getting in and starting the ignition.

We got to my house shortly I honestly wished the ride was longer we exchanged numbers and she left.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in a dark coffee shop waiting for Natalia as she walked in wearing grey skinny jeans and a Cher Lloyd shirt.

"Hey, you!" Natalia said kissing my cheek.

"Hi cutie what's new?" I said grinning.

"Not much you?"

"No, well not in the last 24 hours but you're talking about the last 24 hours duhh Jaime!Soo..No."she smiled "I'll shut up now" I said awkwardly.

"You're too cute to be mortal." She remarked giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Jaime just that it's so sad that with one little bullet or stab in the right place you'd be dead, really dead." She proclaimed grimly.

"Vampires can die too." I murmured.

"Yeah, but it's _really_ hard to kill a vampire."

"No, just use garlic."

"Yes, kill me with my bad breath." She cackled.

"What about holy water?"

"Ewww they put human babies in there, what if one pooped?"

I stiffed a laugh "Salt?"

"God no! I get fat." She smiled.

"Wooden…stakes…?" I asked between laughs.

"You'll rip my clothes." She said sipping her coffee.

"Bibles?"

"Yes, all that reading would kill me."

I burst out in a fit of laughter followed by hipsters shushing me.

"A werewolf?"

"God I hope not my best friend Deena is a werewolf."

"Sunlight?"

"Nah, I'd just get really, really tan."

"But, you leave every time the sun comes out."

"Because I look affreux (Terrible) with a tan"

"Okay I give up! What kills a vampire?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Place in hierarchy."

"Okay, what will kill you?"

"Nothing anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I'm a full vampire I lived the change."

"Oh…how old are you?"

"Old enough to have made out with Willy Shakespeare"

"Ewww really?"

"Yes but I never kissed Willy he was too flamboyant."

"Thank god"


	7. Chapter 7

"Jaime?" Bart said looking me up and down "Dude you're actually_ smiling._"

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that?" I sassed.

"You never smile ever!" Garfield chimed in taking a bite of his jumbo pretzel.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bart asked winking a cute blonde girl.

"I met a girl." I responded as we stepped into Tilly's.

"A girl?" they snorted in unison.

"Gee, don't be so excited." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, bro it's just you never talk to the opposite sex. Bart and I were beginning to think you were a closet-case." Garfield with a mouth full of soft pretzel and mustard

"What?-No! Why, why would you _ever_ think I was gay?" I wondered.

"Your love of Lady Gaga, and perfume." Bart quipped grabbing a red spitfire hoodie.

"Those are both manly things." I informed looking at purple deck that reminded me of Natalia.

"Sure." Bart smirked.

"Tell us about your new girl." Garfield said changing the subject.

"Her name's Natalia Prince and she's amazing: she's hot, smart, funny, friendly, independent and Nightwing's ex."

"WHAT?!" they blurted out in surprise.

"You know he's going to hate you for this right." Garfield questioned.

"Dude this is not crash!" Bart shouted.

"This is why you can't say anything to anybody." I ordered.

"Okay bro."

"Sure dude.

"Thanks guys." I said as we bro hugged.


	8. Chapter 8

''What have I done?'' I said under my breath as I pictured Natalia meeting my friends especially here in an Ice rink with all the slipping they'd make complete idiots of themselves.

"Dude we need to see if she is worth getting kicked off the team if you get caught." Garfield remarked eating a handful of Deep-fried Chicken Whizzies.

"Yeah," Bart related putting on his ice skates.

"Whatever, you two." I sassed.

"Jaime!" I heard Natalia say from behind me she was walking with two girls.

"Wow…She's… She's crash." Bart babbled.

"Oh hot damn" Garfield muttered whipping the Whizzie grease on his shirt.

"Jaime, Jaime's friends these are my friends Ruby and Skylar."

"Oh, yeah these goons are Garfield and Bart."

I quickly realized that the girls Natalia had brought with her were vampires their perfection and pale skin was a quick give away. They were pretty but not as gorgeous as Natalia who was twirling in the ice. Ruby who was appropriately named had red hair and bright green eyes had already taken a fast liking to Bart and too busy flirting to skate and Skylar had brown hair and eyes had begun flirting with Garfield who was painfully clueless.

"Jaime," Natalia smiled "your iPod" she finished handing me my iPod.

"Oh, I kinda forgot about this thing." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I did too I just saw it on my dresser this morning."

"Thanks." I quavered

"Welcome." She whispered leaning in to kiss me.

"Jaime!"Bart yelled.

"What?" I spat.

"Your girlfriend is the crashest!" Bart said as Ruby kissed him.

"Thanks Bart." Natalia beamed.

"Nat! Ruby! It's time!" Skylar hissed.

"Okay," Natalia agreed.

"What?" Skylar asked clearly disappointed.

"Bye, nice meeting you two." Natalia grunted "Bye Jaime" she said blowing me a kiss.

"Bye Bart. Bye Garfield." Skylar and Ruby waved in unison.

The girls quickly took off vampire speed.

"_That's_ why she's dating Jaime" Jaime conceded "She's a super!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know" I muttered smiling like an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the hell is she?" I cursed looking around for the undead girl on the roof of an apartment building 'Forget the cold female and focus on the mission!' the scarab instructed sternly.

Her footsteps were quiet so quiet I couldn't hear them suddenly I was in a headlock "Miss me?" Natalia whispered.

"Probably not as much as you missed me." I snorted.

"Oh, so the Blue Bug has jokes." She smiled kissing me.

"Jaime! You dirty dog you!" Bart bubbled interrupting us "Hi Nat, how are you darling?" he greeted her giving her a hug.

"Fine Bart or should I call you Impulse?" Natalia smirked.

"Impulse on the job you know how it works babe." He winked, I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! No calling my girlfriend 'Babe!'" I growled.

"Jaime its fine." Natalia reassured kissing my cheek.

"Ewww! I'm leaving bye Nat, bye Jaime!" Bart grumbled running away from us.

"I like your friends" she said as we kissed.

"Why?" I asked thinking about the oafs my friends were.

"They're different from all my vampire friends." She said standing up.

"They're idiots." I retorted bluntly making her laugh.

"They're imperfect that is my favorite part about humans they're not all the same…I'm sorry I'm babbling" she explained.

"No, keep going I want to hear this." I said getting comfortable.

"Vampires all look the same: red lips, pale skin and bright eyes to top it off."

"So?" I asked.

"So, there is nothing special about anything. At least humans have insanity or age, I'm 3,000! And I look 16!" she said plopping down on the ledge.

"Well, I know a lot of girls how would die to look this hot at 3, 000." I replied kissing her.

"JAIME? NATALIA?" a voice said in shock we looked up it was…Nightwing!

**Hello my lovelies! I am sorry to say that I may not be uploading for a while **** any questions please P.M. me **


	10. Chapter 10

Nightwing was staring at me he looked-hurt I don't know why though, it's not like we were friends

the most he'd said to me was the conversation about Natalia.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled, "After I told you to stay away from her you date her anyway!"

"Nightwing it's just-" I tried to explain but I couldn't find the words.

"Forget about this." Natalia instructed her eyes turning to blank stare in his eyes.

"Forget about this." Nightwing repeated glassy eyed.

"Turn around and leave." She ordered.

"Turn around and leave." He mumbled turning around slowly his footsteps slow and loud.

"Peace out dark night" Natalia said smiling cynically.

"How did you do that?!" I asked bug eyed in disbelief "He is freaking Nightwing!"

"He is a strong minded human but, human none the less it was easy" she pointed out laughing.

"Guys Simon is here!" Garfield wailed running up the stairs flailing his arms wildly.

"Who?" Natalia asked confused.

"He is this nutcase physic that just mentally beat up Nightwing!" Garfield panted "Hi Natalia!" he smiled as soon as he noticed her.

"Garfield hun, calm down." Natalia said rubbing his back "Take a deep breath and tell Jaime and I all about Nightwing's mental injury."

"W-well he said that he couldn't remember anything so M'gann searched his mind and she couldn't find

any traces of any physic tampering with his psyches and that means Simon did it because he's like the world's best physic." He whined in agony.

"Natalia you should go," I ordered scared that M'gann would break through Nightwing's mental wall and see what Natalia had done…protecting me.

"Okay" she whispered kissing my temple and taking off.


	11. Chapter 11

"He can't be in a catatonic state he's _the_ Nightwing!"I yelled as soon as M'gann solemnly reported that Nightwing wouldn't be as okay as I'd hoped.

"That's so not crash…" Bart muttered as he heard the news.

"Don't worry guys!" M'gann coaxed "Listen it's late… Bart, Jaime I'll drop you guys off."

"Okay…" Bart and I chorused.

We walk to M'gann's car which was a tiny Sky Blue Prius.

"Thanks" I muttered as M'gann dropped me off.

"Mum?!" I called as I entered the house. No answer she must still be at work.

I checked the counter for a note sure enough one was there: "_**Jaime, sorry to tell you this on such short notice but I'll be **_

_**gone for business the next few days LOVE, Mummy! OXOXO P.S. Pizza money in the cookie jar**__." _After reading my mum's note I

realized how tired I was and decided to go to bed.

I climbed into my warm bed. And fell into a long deep sleep.

(_Italics=Dream_ Normal=Jaime's thoughts)

_The girl's eyes are bloody red she keeps one hand on her sword as if to leap into battle any time now. She hears her favorite sound a quick beating_

_ heart and slithers slowly to find the sound. She spots a muscular dark haired boy, clearly a human, sitting hand on his chest breathing hard she sits nex__t_

_ to him._

"_What's wrong Champ?" she says her soothing and sexy._

_The boy taken by surprise jumps up but looks at her bright purple eyes and instantly trusts her._

"_M-my friend he's…" he trails off._

"_Dead?" She says calmly. He nods and begins to sob._

"_Well, what's__your name?" she asks rubbing his back._

"_Richard Grayson."_ Richard Grayson. I knew that name I just couldn't remember whose name it was.

"_Well, Richard if you don't mind my asking how did your buddy die?"_

"_He w-was m-m-murdered" he stammered._

"_I'm so sorry" she said. "What was his name?"_

"J-_Jaime...Reyes…"_


	12. Authors SAD note :(((

**Jaso**n M**arsden, the voice actor of Bart Allen/Impulse, has ****confirmed that production of the show has stopped. In a interview with **Talking Toons with Rob Paulsen **, Jason was asked if he'll be returning for Young Justice season three. Here is what he said: **

_**"They finished production right now. They do half seasons. Season 1.0 where they introduced my character. Then there's another half season and that's going to be it."**_

**This is not the only sum of evidence to show that this season may be its last. Almost two months ago, the Young Justice toyline was cancelled, and has has now already been taken of shelves. Not to mention the episode that was set to air today, but didn't. **_**A**_**fter season 2, Young Justice will have a total of about 50 episodes, which is the life span of an average cartoon. Also, next year there will be 2 more shows added to the DC Nation lineup, Teen Titans Go!, and Beware the Batman. Seeing as DC Nation is only an hour block, either it will have to expand, or Young Justice will have to go. Keep in mind that Warner Brothers nor DC Comics have said nothing about Young Justice being cancelled, and the ratings have been extremely high this justice may be cancelled. :(((**_**  
**_


End file.
